Tour Jete on my Heart
by Sydney Lynn
Summary: Penelope has danced since she was five years old. She has also lived next door to the Styles family since she was born. It took thirteen years of the two being friends for them to start dating, but it only took two weeks of fame to ruin their relationship. Now Harry is back in town and Penelope is overwrought with her disgust for him, but Harry wants her back. Will he succeed?
1. Chicken Legs

**Chapter One – _Chicken Legs_**

**Penelope's POV **

I climbed on to the stage and stood behind the microphone, my face the color of a tomato. I was never good at public speaking and it terrified me, quite frankly. However, I knew this had to be done. I took one big gulp of fear and began to speak, "H-hello. My name is Penelope Clark and many of you know me, but some of you don't. When I was a little girl, dance became my passion. However, this small town didn't have any place for me to practice that. So every weekend my aunt would drive me to Northwich to take dance lessons, and it was honestly a pain in the bum. I mean, you never could forget your dance slippers like the other girls because you would miss the lesson by the time you retrieved them. As I grew older I saw little girls doing the very same thing and I decided that Holmes Chapel needed our own dance studio, so I made one. This is our first year and I have to say we've come pretty far. Tonight is a celebration of these girls's dedication, as well as a celebration for the parents. Thank you for supporting your children in doing what they love. Enjoy the show."

I quickly hopped off the stage with the applause that followed as the house lights began to turn down. I sat in the very back of the audience, note pad in hand to write down notes about tonight. There was a total of twenty-five girls that I gave lessons to, some as young as four, and others only a year younger then me. When I set up the program, my school was gracious enough to let me turn our gym into a studio for five hours a night. The boys on the football team would all laugh as I marched little girls in pink tutus down the hallways. It was well-known in Holmes Chapel that I was a dancer, gaining me the nickname 'Chicken Legs' since the sixth year. I didn't mind, though, dancing was what I loved and no one was going to stop me.

Tonight we planned seven dances, by age group. The first group was the four and five year olds who basically jumped and spun around on stage in cute outfits and caused the audience to laugh. The girls were having fun, and that's all that mattered. Other groups consisted of the six through nine year olds, ten through twelve, and then thirteen through seventeen. Occasionally we would mix them up; the audience thought it was adorable when the little girls danced with the big ones, as did I.

Watching the performance caused me to dream, dream of a day where I could possibly do this as a career. I wanted to be on stage every day, taking people away for even two hours a night. However, I was more rational then that. I knew I would never make a career out of it in this town, and I didn't have the guts to move to London or New York to pursue it. I took this fate in silence as I prepared for university next year. I planned on studying chemistry as it was the only thing that ever interested me besides dance. My parents told me, "Penelo-pop, follow your dreams! Move to a big city and do what you love!" However, my parents are artists and they've always been the laughing stock of the town. They didn't technically have 'real' jobs, and that was a strange thing in this town.

As I reflected on my future, the show continued on. The girls were all doing great. Not all the steps were there, they weren't perfectly on time, but they loved every second of it. I couldn't help but smile to myself that all my hard work had paid off. As they finished the finial number I gave them a standing ovation, tears in my eyes. They all took curtain call as parents were cheering and applauding. I walked up to the stage again, my tears finally beginning to stop.

I was handed a microphone from the sound technician and I strode onto the stage. I fiddled with the edge of my dress as I spoke, "Hello again. I am so proud of my girls that words cannot describe it. Watching the show tonight, I expected to take notes telling them that they weren't smiling enough or they needed to look at the audience more, but they worked it! I want to thank you all once again for coming and drive safe!"

I was about to exit the stage when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I turned to see one of the little girls, Daisy, facing me. "Ms. Penelope, don't leave yet."

I bent down to be equal with her, "Why not, sweetie?"

"Because we have a surprise for you!" she giggled, running to one of the older girls.

Rebecca then took a step forward, her hands behind her back. "Ms. Penelope, we really want to thank you for all you've done for us. You're like a cool aunt to all of us, even if you're only five years older then I. So, we wanted to give you something."

She moved her hands from behind her back to reveal a book. I took it, the cover completely blank. I began to open it; the crack of the new spine opening welcomed me with open arms. I flipped to the first page and covered my mouth in gratitude. A tear streamed down my cheek and I wiped it.

"It was my idea," Daisy smiled to herself.

"Was it, honey?" I went over to her and picked her up, her arms reaching around my neck.

I looked at the audience who stared at us, puzzled. I finally collected myself and began to explain, "At the beginning of the year I told the girls to never take any pictures of me during rehearsal, because I always looked ridiculous after such a long day. However, they didn't listen to me. Apparently Rebecca here had been taking secret photographs of me while I was choreographing and each of them picked their favorite and wrote me a letter underneath it. As much as I appreciate this, I feel a bit conceited having a huge book of photos of myself!" Everyone laughed as I hugged each and every girl on stage. All of them told me that they were looking forward to next year, and I didn't have it in my heart to tell them that I wasn't going to be here, not yet.

As the night wound down and everyone left, I headed towards my gym studio. I worked in silence, laying down the rubber mats, taping up the mirrors, and putting out the beams. I quickly slid my sandals and blazer off and put on some spanks before stretching. I plugged my iPod into the speaker system and hit play. It was a tradition of mine that I would dance to whatever song played when I placed my iPod on shuffle, and so I did. Tonight's selection happened to be New Soul by Yael Naim. I began to get the feel for the song, moving in small amounts to the rhythm. By the first chorus I was in full swing. I had forgotten to pin my hair up, so it flew around my face, whipping around with each pirouette turn. I closed my eyes and danced, not caring if every move was perfect, not caring if I looked like a mess. This was my bliss.

Every turn and leap felt like I was flying, the warm summer wind blowing in through the open windows. I ended my dance in my complete split, letting the stretch take over my body. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought of nothing, my mind was completely clear of any worries that had previously bothered me.

"No wonder all the guys in this school talk about how hot you are Chicken-Legs, you can do that. I've always wondered what it's like to make love with someone that flexible. Wanna teach me?"

My head whipped around to see the familiar face that had haunted me for thirteen years. I was going to ignore him, but I couldn't help but react to his ignorant words. "In your dreams, Styles."


	2. Dinner

**Chapter Two - _Dinner_**

****

Harry's POV  
I watched as Penelope slowly climbed her way onto the stage. She looked radient, her long brown hair was glowing with the light and her blue eyes sparked with excitement. The image of her was so familiar to me, something I missed so dearly after not being home for months. We had watched each other grow up, and I watched her get more and more beautiful every year that passed.

However, I had no right to think of that anymore. I had broken her heart and regretted it everyday. It had been years since we've spoken. The last time was when she learned about Caroline and I. I couldn't believe I was so stupid, to get caught up in everything. I thought that what I was doing was for the better, that this is what popstars were supposed to do, date famous people. I had forgotten that Penelope was the one who had been there for me my entire life, though I never even noticed it. I had taken her for granted, and tonight, I was going to fix it.

When she started to speak I became engrossed in every word that she said. Her voice was soothing, something I wanted to fall asleep listening to every night. I could tell she was nervous, something I was familiar with. I wanted so badly to run right up there and save her from her awkward ramblings, but her story interested me. The way she spoke of her aunt was so brave, considering her death only a few months ago.

I also noticed the small silver locket that hung from her neck. I was gobsmacked that she still hadn't taken it off after all these years. I gave it to her when she turned sixteen, right before I left. I had figured she had thrown it out when everything happened, but she didn't. Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized that she had still been holding on, holding on for all these years.

Soon she walked right past me, not giving me any notice. The rest of the audience was applauding but I was watching her. I watched her as she walked all the way back to the room, sitting by herself with a notepad in hand. It took a lot of will power not to get up from my seat and go over to her now, as it would be rude to the sweet little girls spinning in circles on stage.

As I watched the show, it took me by surprise when one of the groups of girls started dancing to Moments. The movement was beautiful and it was the first time I really paid attention to any of the moved. As I watched it I saw Penelope. I could see the way she danced in each of their movements. I missed watching her dance more then anything, that's why I came tonight, as I thought she was going to be dancing. I was only a bit less disappointed when I learned she had choreographed the entire thing.

When the show was over she once again appeared on the stage. She began to speak again as all the girls surrounded her. One of the little girls approached her and all of a sudden a white book was placed in her hands. As she explained it I yearned so deeply to own that book, to look at all the photos I wished I was there to see in person.

The crowd then began to disperse and overjoyed parents enbraced their children. I got recognized soon enough and everyone was giving me hugs and welcoming me back. It was nice to be home again, but I looked around to see that Penelope had disappeared. I excused myself from the crowd of people and started towards my car, figuring I'd see her when I got home anyways.

I started down the hall towards the back of the building where my car was parked until I heard music coming from the gym. I turned on my heels and followed it. When I reached the room I smiled, Penelope was dancing. My eyes never left her as she moved, her eyes were shut and she moved to effortlessly to the music. When she finished I couldn't stop the next few words that came out of my mouth, "No wonder all the guys in this school talk about how hot you are Chicken-Legs, you can do that. I've always wondered what it's like to make love with someone that flexible. Wanna teach me?"  
I wanted to take the words back as soon as they were released. I didn't know why I thought something so grotesque would get her to be friendly towards me. So her words were completely expected, "In your dreams, Styles."

Then she turned to look at me. Her beauty left me speechless and I had no witty retort or apologetic words to cover my tracks. She stood up and began to collect her things, "What are you even doing here, Harry? Shouldn't you be off fucking some underage girl? Oh wait, you like their mothers better."

Her words stung, but I knew they were well deserved. I finally gained up the courage to speak normally, "I, erm, heard the music playing and thought I'd come see what was going on. You look great."

She snorted in my face, "And you still look like a lying wanker, now excuse me." She tried to push past me but I grabbed her shoulders as a spontaneous reaction. "Harry, let me go." She squabbled, trying to break free.

"Have dinner with me." I stated, still holding her.  
"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled, fighting even harder.

"Maybe a little," I explained. "But there's still screaming girls outside my house and if you don't come to dinner with me you'll just listen to them sing and talk about how attractive I am."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with caution. "Fine, but dinner, that's it."

I smiled in success and started leading her towards my car. It was about eight o'clock and the sun was beginning to go down, perfect. As we approached the car I noticed that Penelope was no longer following me. I turned to see her standing at the doorway, her hand twirling a strand of her hair and biting her lip.

"Penelope, what's wrong?" I asked, crossing over to her.

"A lot of things are wrong, I should just go home," she replied turning.

"No, you shouldn't. Please, it's just dinner with an old friend."

She swallowed her pride and slid into the car. I shut the door behind her and got into the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and started out.

"This is a, a really nice car," she said, looking around.  
"Thanks. I bought it and since I'm never home I'm just kind of letting my mum have it." I said, smiling.

"I've noticed. You know those girls are really annoying sometimes." She replied, her voice quiet and cautious.

"The fans are just really dedicated. I just sometimes wish coming home would be a break from it all. I still have to keep up appearances and everything. I miss being able to walk out my front door and hear nothing but the kids playing in the street." I admitted. Everything felt so natural again, like I had the girl I grew up with back.

"However, you get all the benefits too. Some of us are just stuck with the reprocussions." After those words neither of us spoke for the rest of the trip. We eventually pulled up to George & Dragon, one of the restaurants I had been craving since I left home.

I got out of the car and noticed Penelope was already making her way out of the car, not waiting for me to open it for her. That was typical Penelope, though, never waiting for anyone else to do anything for her. I always admired that about her, I honestly thought she was always going to be the one to leave this town and become something great.

"After you," I said as I opened the door for her to enter the restaurant. The smell of her perfume drew me in. I wasn't going to let her go ever again.


	3. Penelopop

**Chapter Three – _Penelo-pop_**

**Harry's POV**

"Remember that time when we were ten and you got attacked by the goat?" Penelope laughed, taking a sip of her water.

"It was your entire fault," I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How do you conclude to that?" She raised an eyebrow.

I raised an eyebrow back, "You were the one who wanted to go to the petting zoo."

"And you thought it was a good idea to try and ride it!"

At this I had no rebuttal and we both burst into laughter at the memory. The way she laughed sent shivers up my spine. I hadn't heard it in an eternity and I convinced myself a long time ago that I would never hear it again. Her smile showed every single one of her perfectly white teeth and her dimples were profound on her face.

Penelope looked down at her phone and looked back up at me, "We should probably get home; it's nearly ten."

I nodded and stood up, leaving some cash on the table for a tip. Penelope and I walked out of the restaurant and I was careful to keep my distance from her, as there were still paparazzi taking photos of me. She got back into my car and shut the door as I walked around to the other side.

When I sat down, I pressed my foot on the break and started the car. I looked over to Penelope in time to see her rub her hands against her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I began to pull onto the street.

"Nothing, I'm just going to get so much hate on Twitter tomorrow," she replied, slapping her hands against her legs.

"No you won't. It's different when I'm home, people expect me to know people here. Besides, they don't know your name."

"I guess I'm just paranoid. Every day our family has tons of girls outside of our house, asking me where you are and everything, it's really annoying."

"I'm sorry."

I'm sorry? That was all I could say? I had no idea why I was so unlike myself today. When I looked at my reflection in Penelope's eyes I saw someone I didn't recognize, someone awful. I saw Harry Styles, One Direction heartthrob. I longed for the days when I saw Harry Styles, teenage boy from Cheshire.

It took only five minutes to drive us home, the only sound made was from the radio. I pulled up in front of her house noticed girls that were camping outside of my house.

"You better go and say hello, or else they'll never leave," Penelope said, her face covered in disgust.

"I should. Thank you for tonight, I had a lovely time. I'll call you tomorrow." I replied, turning to her.

All of a sudden she tensed up, avoiding any eye contact with me. "Don't." She then got out of the car in a flash, nearly smacking her head against the roof. I watched as she ran into her house, her eyes filling up with tears.

I held my own back as I pulled into my driveway, awakening the girls on the sidewalk. I put a smile on my face and signed some autographs, only wishing I could be inside at the moment. I looked up to see the light in her room turn on, I had to fix this.

**Penelope's POV**

I ran up the stairs of my home, my necklace swaying between my chin and my chest. I threw off my jacket, shoes, dress, and undergarments as I practically fell into my shower. I turned the water on and let it run down my spine, washing away the memories of tonight. I couldn't believe I was so thick as to let Harry entrance me like that again.

I closed my eyes as I washed my hair, letting it fall down my back and tickle my hips. When the water became cold, I turned it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body. After I was dry I rubbed the towel over my hair and French plaited it before walking to my room and placing some soft pajamas on my body.

It was nice to be alone, not having to worry about anyone bothering me as I went about my business making a cup of tea and cozying myself into the sofa with my cat and Doctor Who on the tele.

I was nearly asleep when I heard a noise coming from behind me, like someone was attempting to break into the house. I immediately leaped up and grabbed the baseball bat that was sitting in the umbrella stand. I crept over to the back door; bat in both hands and over my shoulder.

When I reached the door I called out, "I know someone's out here. I have a weapon, I'm not afraid to use it. I called the police and they're on the way."

"Shit Penelope, did you really have to call them?" A familiar voice called back.

"Harry?" I asked, lowering my bat.

"Yeah, now go call them back and say never mind."

"I never actually called them, idiot. But you scared the fuck out of me, what are you doing here?" I asked as his curls came into the light and started their way into my home.

"Sorry, I would have come to the front but I didn't want _them _to see me. I just couldn't let our evening end the way it did."

I turned around without a response and placed my bat back in its place and returned to my spot on the sofa. "It ended the way I wanted it to," I replied coldly.

"Penelo-pop, I want to start over with everything. Go back to the way we used to be." He pleaded as he sat in the chair across from me.

"Don't call me that, Harry. You lost the right a long time ago." I sneered as I concertrated on petting my cat.

"If I lost the right," he leaned forward. "Then why do you still wear the locket?"

My entire body froze. "Harry, please leave."

I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. I didn't want to admit to him that I had never let my hope go.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." He stated, moving closer to me.

"If you must know," I spouted. "It's because a part of me always wished that you never left. That everything was back to the way it used to be. I remember the day you gave it to me like it was yesterday. I'll never forget how you smelled that day. Like your mom did your laundry and like you wanted me to breathe you in until I got lightheaded and had to sit down. I will never forget the way you looked at me like you could sort through all the clutter in my head. I will never forget how your voice sounded soft and sudden and illuminated just like your eyes when you said I was different. That's when I let myself feel something for you more then my best friend. That's what I waited for, for so many years. But now, I wear it simply as a reminder. It's a reminder of how not to be stupid and let someone charm you into something when you know it's just going to end in heartache."

By the end of my spiel I was in tears, not caring what I looked like. It felt amazing to get this off my chest, to let him know just how much he hurt me.

"Penelope, I don't know what to say, and I know to you that my words mean nothing, so I'm going to show you. Mark my words Penelope Clark, by the time I go back to work, you will forgive me." With that Harry stood up and walked right back out the way I came.

I turned to my cat, stroking his head as he purred. "Why does he always do that, Chynna? Make me fall in love with him?"


End file.
